1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver airbag assembly which has a construction in which a remote control switch is installed on an airbag cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a driver airbag is mounted to the steering wheel of a vehicle, and is deployed immediately in the event of a vehicle collision so as to protect a driver.
Referring to FIG. 1A, in the steering wheel equipped with the driver airbag, a steering wheel cover serves as an airbag cover 2. Remote control switches 3 may be provided on the airbag cover 2 to adjust the volume of an audio system or the like.
The driver airbag is prefabricated in the form of one assembly and supplied to the assembly line of a vehicle. Referring to FIG. 1B, a driver airbag assembly 1 includes a cushion module 5 which is provided on the back of the airbag cover 2, and a mounting plate 4 which is coupled with the airbag cover 2 to cover the cushion module 5. The airbag cover 2 and the mounting plate 4 are fastened to each other via rivets 7 so as to prevent the assembly 1 from becoming disassembled, thus preventing a part from being illegally replaced with another one. Reference numeral 6 denotes a horn plate.
Since each remote control switch 3 is actuated in the manner of a push button, a structure for supporting the rear end of the remote control switch 3 is required. For example, as shown in FIG. 1B, the rear end of the remote control switch 3 may be supported by each of wings 4a which extend leftwards and rightwards from the upper end of the mounting plate 4. However, in this case, it is impossible to separate the airbag cover 2 and the mounting plate 4 from each other, thus making it impossible to separate or replace the remote control switch 3. When the remote control switch 3 is out of order, the whole assembly 1 must be replaced with a new one.
In order to solve the problem, the remote control switch may be directly bolted to the airbag cover, so that it is unnecessary for the remote control switch to be supported by the mounting plate. In this case, the separation or replacement of only the remote control switch is possible. However, the airbag cover to which the remote control switch is mounted must be manufactured through double injection molding so as to reinforce the airbag cover. Consequently, the manufacturing cost of the airbag cover increases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.